Kimberly Brooks
| website = }} Kimberly Brooks is an American actress who works in the voice-over, film, video games, and theatre industry. She has voiced in video games since the mid-1990s. Kimberly has played Ashley Williams in the Mass Effect series, Buena Girl from ¡Mucha Lucha!, Shinobu Jacobs in No More Heroes and No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle, Princess Allura from Voltron: Legendary Defender, Let's Voltron: The Official Voltron Podcast|website=Let's Voltron: The Official Voltron Podcast|access-date=January 24, 2017}} Mee Mee in Dexter's Laboratory, and Luna in the Scooby-Doo franchise as part of the Hex Girls. Talent For Conventions Book Guests for your Fan Convention!|website=www.talentforconventions.com|language=en-US|access-date=January 24, 2017}} Filmography Film Television *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' – Princess Looma, Rayona *''The Big Bang Theory'' – Automated Cell Phone Voice, Eye Scanner Voice *''The Boondocks'' – Brownee Point *''Bubble Guppies'' – Ms. Duey (1 episode) (Check It Out!) *''Chowder'' – Chutney (1 episode) *''Danny Phantom'' – Angela Foley *''DC Super Hero Girls'' - Karen Beecher/Bumblebee *''Dexter's Laboratory'' – Mee Mee, Gwen, Girl #3, Morally Righteous Rita Doll, Alarm (6 episodes) *''Doc McStuffins'' – Doctor Maisha McStuffins, Surfer Girl *''DuckTales (2017 TV series)'' - Peg Leg Meg, Hardtack Hattie, One-Eyed Linda (1 episode) *''The Fairly OddParents'' – Walla (1 episode) *''Gravity Falls'' – Additional Voices *''Huff'' – Paula Dellahouse *''I Didn't Do It'' – GPS *''Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus'' – Additional Voices *''Justice League'' – Mrs. Saunders (1 episode) *''Motorcity'' – Mrs. Gordy *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' – Buena Girl, Snow Pea, Cindy Slam *''Ozzy and Drix'' – Christine Kolchuck *''Phineas and Ferb'' – Additional Voices *''Pickle and Peanut'' – Additional Voices *''The Powerpuff Girls'' – Joey, Sister, Mom #1, Little Brother (2 episodes) *''Random! Cartoons'' – Super John Doe, Jr. (1 episode) *''Rugrats'' – Young Lucy, Kittens, Forest Animal (1 episode) *''Rugrats Pre-School Daze'' – Noah (2 episodes) *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' – Luna and Cassidy Williams (young) *''Shuriken School'' – Jimmy B *''South Park'' – Classi, Miss Conduct, Laura Tucker, Michelle Obama, Wendy Williams *''Static Shock'' – Puff, Madelyn Spaulding (7 episodes) *''Steven Universe'' – Jasper, Malachite, Carnelian, Skinny (9 episodes) *''Steven Universe Future'' – Jasper, Malachite *''Special Agent Oso'' – Doctor Maisha McStuffins *''Teen Titans'' – Sarasim (1 episode) *''Totally Spies!'' – Queen Tassara (1 episode) *''Two and a Half Men'' – Computer Voice *''The Loud House'' – Various voices *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' – Amanda Cage *''Voltron: Legendary Defender'' – Princess Allura *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' – Luna, Elliott Binder, Phylidia Flanders, Backup Singer #2, Janet Lawrence (4 episodes) *''Winx Club'' – Stormy (Nickelodeon dub) Video games *''Aliens: Colonial Marines'' – Redding *''Barbie Riding Club'' – Christie *''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' – Oracle, Young Bruce Wayne, Sara Cassidy *''Batman: Arkham City'' – Oracle *''BioShock Infinite'' – Daisy Fitzroy *''BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea'' – Daisy Fitzroy *''Bullet Witch'' – Additional Voices *''Call of Duty: Ghosts'' – Additional Voices *''Clive Barker's Jericho'' – Muriel Green *''Code Name: S.T.E.A.M.'' – Califia *''Cross Edge'' – Anesha *''D2'' - Kimberly Fox *''Dark Reign 2'' – Sindi *''Dark Reign: Rise of the Shadowhand'' – Computer *''Dark Reign: The Future of War'' – Computer *''Dead Rising'' – Additional Voices *''Dead to Rights: Retribution'' – Michelle *''Dishonored'' – Dead Eel Thug, Hatter Thug *''Dragon Age: Origins'' – Lanaya, Additional Voices *''DreamWorks Voltron VR Chronicles'' – Allura *''EverQuest II'' – Generic Female Voices *''Fallout 4'' – Female Brotherhood of Steel *''Far Cry 5'' – Additional voices *''Fatal Frame III: The Tormented'' – Rei Kurosawa, Reika Kuze, Additional voices *''Goosebumps: Attack of the Mutant'' – Dinah *''Halo 4'' – Dr. Lani Truman *''Halo 5: Guardians'' – Additional Voices *''Infamous'' – Additional Voices *''Infamous Second Son'' – Concrete Cannon *''Infinity Blade III'' – Shell the Merchant *''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' – Batgirl *''James Cameron's Avatar: The Game'' – Kendra Midori *''Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham'' – Batgirl, Fierce Flame *''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' – Additional Voices *''Lollipop Chainsaw'' – Rosalind Starling *''Lost Planet 2'' – Various *''Marvel Powers United VR'' – Storm *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2'' – Firestar, Psylocke *''Mass Effect'' – Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams *''Mass Effect 2'' – Ashley Williams *''Mass Effect 3'' – Ashley Williams *''The Matrix: Path of Neo'' – Niobe, Civilian *''Maximo: Ghosts to Glory'' – Lenore, Mamba Marie, Sephonie *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' – Enemy Soldiers, MGO Soldiers *''Minecraft: Story Mode'' – Binta *''Mugen Souls'' – Dees Vanguard *''No More Heroes'' – Shinobu Jacobs *''No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle'' – Shinobu Jacobs *''Persona 4: Dancing All Night'' – Kyoka Ochimizu *''Saints Row: The Third'' – Pedestrian and Character Voices *''Shark Tale'' – Additional Voices *''Skylanders: SuperChargers'' – Echo *''South Park: The Fractured but Whole'' – Classi *''Spider-Man 3'' – Additional Voices *''Spider-Man: Web of Shadows'' – Miscellaneous *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' – Naboo Scout Captain, Y-Wing Pilot *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' – Additional Voices *''Stormrise'' – Hunter Pilot *''The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel'' – Angelica Rogner *''Trauma Center: New Blood'' – Valerie Blaylock *''Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes'' – Shinobu Jacobs *''Tom Clancy's EndWar'' – Unnamed Newsreader *''XCOM: Enemy Unknown'' – Female Soldier References External links *Official website * * *Kimberly Brooks at Behind The Voice Actors Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:American stage actresses Category:Stevenson University alumni Category:American video game actresses Category:African-American actresses Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses